The innovations and related subject matter disclosed herein (collectively referred to as the “disclosure”) generally pertain to fastener systems, and more particularly but not exclusively to adjustable tensioners for straps, with an integrated buckle for a strap of a mountable pack (e.g., a backpack, daypack, rucksack, knapsack, pannier, courier bag, brief case, motorcycle tank bag, etc.) being but one particular example of disclosed fastener systems.
Mountable (including but not limited to wearable) packs have been long known. Such packs typically have one or more compartments for storing a user's items and a mounting tether (e.g., a shoulder strap) configured to secure to, wrap around, or otherwise mechanically engage a suitable structure for supporting or carrying the mountable pack during use and/or for storage. Typically, the compartments are secured or otherwise closed by closure systems such as zippers, drawing string systems, snap fasteners, hook and loop fasteners, etc. Many conventional mounting tethers are configured to provide an adjustable length for tailoring a given mountable pack to any of a variety of desired applications. However, conventional mounting tethers expose unsightly adjustment components and excess lengths of straps.
Modern aesthetic preferences and consumer expectations weigh in favor of simple, uncluttered and “clean” looking devices. Thus, a need exists for fastener systems arranged to obscure one or more portions thereof from a user's and/or a bystander's view. A further need exists for components of fastener systems to have a built-in or integrated appearance, while retaining conventional functions.